A Dream
by Izzu
Summary: Jeon Woo Chi. Spoilers to plot up to ep 10. Whether this was just a dream or a horrid nightmare, she wished it had all been just a dream... and not a bitter reality.


A Dream

by Izzu

o

o

It was a dream. All of it. A part of her kept telling her that. Throughout these lengths of time, she wasn't in control of her own body. So it should be a dream... right?

Yet through the few bouts of awareness she couldn't tell if she was awake or not. It couldn't be her that casted that ice spell upon Woo Chi and entrap him and allowed Gangrim to steal his powers (and life) away. It couldn't be her who had lowered the magical barriers that protected Yuldoguk and caused it to fall easily on the enemies' assault. It couldn't be her... that tried to kill Woo Chi again despite her lover trying to free her from Ma Sook's control...

But she couldn't deny it...now.

Being awake properly... even if temporarily, she realised that all of that wasn't a dream. She did caused all of the people of Yuldoguk to meet their demise. Under Ma Sook's orders... she had killed many, and it was not an illusion. And she did... tried to kill Woo Chi many times! That night... if she wasn't being interrupted... she would have really killed the one man she loved more than her own life! How could she be forgiven for such sins that was against everything she had been taught before to uphold?

"I have something to ask you..."

"Yes, anything is fine..."

"Kill me..."

Woo Chi immediately looked back at her in disbelief. "What did you say?" he asked in shock.

"No, it wasn't easy to recover your memories... no!" cried Woo Chi as her heart clenched. Yet she knew this moment was not permanent, the poison insects influence would start to control her again... and this time, this time she might have truly killed Woo Chi for real! She couldn't bear it... no, she didn't want to be forced to do it. Because she knew at the state she was in, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. And _that_other her would not feel a thing, not even remorse!

If Woo Chi died by her hands... she wouldn't want to live either, and she'd be forced to live despite that. And Ma Sook would continue manipulating her to serve his own benefit. Seeing Woo Chi so alarmed at hearing her request broke her heart, but there was no other way...

"No, I'll return you back to the way you are..." said Woo Chi again as he embraced her.

How she wished that was possible... but even as she thought that Muyeon could feel the poisonous insects powers starting to overwhelm her again...

"Please... there's not much time..."

Suddenly Woo Chi pulled away and stopped her movement.

"I'll transfer those poisonous insects in your body to my body—" She couldn't even object as Woo Chi continued talking. "I'm not sure if I would be successful or not... but this is the only way we have now,"

She couldn't even move her finger to—she couldn't let Woo Chi sacrifice his own life to save her. To save her... who had caused so many deaths... how could she even hoped to—if the poisonous insects burst... Woo Chi will...!

Her mind suddenly numbed as Woo Chi kissed her. The touch that she didn't realised how long she missed; the gentleness of her lover the she alone knew... she wished this moment would last into eternity. That warm feeling of being loved... that gentle embrace...

And then she realised the pressure on her lips has gone and she could move again. She opened her eyes to find that her mind was clear. Clearer that she could ever remember, the past memories now didn't seem so hard to recall. She couldn't sense the poisonous insects, she couldn't—!

She looked down, realising something was wrong. And Woo Chi was kneeling on the ground looking so pale...

"Woo Chi? Woo Chi?"

She knelt over him, wondering what's wrong. He was fine before... he was...

She saw the blade that pierced his body... by his own hand—how could? "What happened? What's wrong with you?"

Did the poisoned insects did this? Did it made Woo Chi kill himself? Ma Sook did ordered her to kill Woo Chi...

Woo Chi glanced at her. "I was successful. I got you back... to how you were before. The poisonous insects... will die with me," he said with much difficulty before passing out.

"No... Woo Chi, wake up!"

To think that Woo Chi would go so far... for her sake. To free her from Ma Sook's control, he could even offer his own life!

"Please... Please wake up!"

But Woo Chi remained still, as black blood flow out from his wound. She frowned. _Black blood?_

xxx

She had tried her best to carry Woo Chi elsewhere, somewhere safer. She wouldn't accept the fact that Woo Chi had died—and even so, she wouldn't want to leave him out in the open. She had carried him away... and it was with much grace there was an abandoned house nearby. She had prayed and prayed for Woo Chi to wake up. To not leave her alone, now that she was freed.

When Woo Chi's hand moved... and he opened his eyes finally, she was so relieved. As if god had answered her prayers, not letting either of them to suffer the loss of each other. As a reward for surviving this harsh ordeal placed against them...

"Where... where is this? Did I go to heaven after dying?"

Muyeon immediately embraced him; so relieved and happy and grateful.

_This_ wasn't a dream...


End file.
